


Sharing Is Caring As They Say

by DeadandDevine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, girly Luke, jealous! Calum, jealous! michael, just read it, luke has long hair, luke is small and looks like a girl, ot4 (eventually)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadandDevine/pseuds/DeadandDevine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out simple enough. Ashton started going out on dates. Occasionally bringing this really pretty chick home. Then he was moving in boxes and that girl was there every morning. </p><p>Only it wasn't a girl. It was a guy. Well Michael and Calum couldn't help but be jealous. He was attractive and Ashton could always share right?</p><p>Or that one story where Luke is a very feminie guy Ashton loves him Michael wants him and so does Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring As They Say

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I got this idea awhile ago and thought hey why not. So here we are.

Michael looked away from his phone as he heard hurried footsteps. Ashton was coming down the hall with a towel around his waist and a tooth brush in his mouth. He raised an eye brow at the curly haired boy but didn't comment.

"Hey Ash where ya goin'?" Calum called from the kitchen poking his head around the corner.

Ashton looked over at him removing the tooth brush from his mouth. "I have a date." He said simply returning to brushing his teeth.

He walked upstairs to his room leaving Michael and Calum to wonder where he was always running off to. Just as Calum finished dinner Ashton was grabbing his keys and wallet. He waved a quick good bye and disappearing outside.

Michael turned to Calum accepting the plate of spaghetti and putting on Netflix.

"So who do you think it is?" The kiwi boy asked around a mouthful of pasta.

Michael shrugged as he swallowed taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm not sure but whoever they are they must be cute or something."

"Maybe they are just tolerant." Calum said blinking at Michael.

They both cackled setting down their plates and leaning on each other. After their laughter died down they grabbed their food settling back on the couch. Ashton returned many hours later when both boys had fallen asleep.

Calum blinked his eyes as he heard the door shut. Two pairs of shoes hit the floor and he looked seeing Ashton and someone. They had waist length blonde hair but he couldn't pick out much else in the dim lighting and she was turned away.

"Shh Ash your room mates are asleep. I don't want them to wake up."

Ashton nodded lacing his fingers with hers leading her upstairs. He shook his head poking Michael's side. The blue haired boy wiggled away cracking open an eye. Calum nodded towards upstairs getting a sleepy nod of approval.

They slowly made their way upstairs surprised by the lack of moaning and headboard hitting the wall. They paused hearing the T.V. and light snores.

"Did they really come back just to sleep?" Michael whispered with wide eyes.

Calum shrugged tip toeing to the door and peeking inside. The girl lay closest to the wall with Ashton curled up behind her a hand on her waist. He noticed Michael peeking over his shoulder with wide eyes.

They quietly left going to Michael's room and curling up together.

"Like I said they're cute." Michael mumbled nuzzling into Calum's neck.

Calum hummed his agreement slowly letting sleep take over again. When he woke up again he heard the shower running and food being cooked downstairs. Detangling himself from Michael he looked in Ashton's room. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he looked at the neat tidy room.

Usually the eldest boy had clothes strewn everywhere bed messy drawers with clothes peeking out of them. His T.V. was clean and shiny curtains were on his window. The bed made floor vacuumed it looked so neat. It had to be the girl he brought home last night.

Walking further downstairs he smelled chocolate chip pancakes. His brow furrowed as he thought. Ashton's cooking abilities were very few. When did he learn pancakes? Stepping into the kitchen his breath caught as he saw the leggy blonde in grey booty shorts and a tight fitting All Time Low t-shirt. His eyes moved up and then confusion really set in. She-no obviously they were a he. If the Adam’s apple was anything to go by. His -god that sounded weird- hair was braided so it wasn't in the way and he was humming a tune and he flipped the pancake.

Calum cleared his throat and the blonde didn't even flinch just turned and waved.

"Hello I'm Luke. What's your name?"

"M'Calum"

Luke nodded flipping some bacon and scrambling some eggs. Calum finally drug his eyes away from Luke to look at the table. There was milk orange juice plates with place mats and forks and knives. He sat down looking at how clean the kitchen was.

"So what are you plans for the day?" Calum asked.

"Well as long as it's ok with you guys, meaning you and Michael, I wanted to hang out here and get to know you two. Is that alright?"

"Yeah that would be cool." Calum said with a smile. He liked this guy already.

"What would be cool?" Michael asked slumping down into a stool.

He looked up seeing Luke. He blinked a couple times before letting out an 'oh'.

"Oh?" Luke giggled.

"You're not a chick. Cool."

Calum flicked his ear shooting him a glare. Michael looked offended slapping his hand. They were going to continue the war but plates of pancakes bacon, hash browns, and eggs were placed down. They stopped fighting looking at all the food. Luke put the dishes in the sink and cleaned the stove before sitting down with a bowl of fruit and some hash browns. He quietly ate reading a book.

Ashton finally appeared dishing up a plate and sitting next to Luke. The blonde kissed his cheek before returning to the story.

"So Cal and Mikey this is Luke. Do you mind is he hangs out with us today?"

"No problem." The kiwi boy stated.

"Fine by me."

Ashton beamed and Luke took his plate and bowl rinsing them and putting them in the dish washer along with the pans from cooking. Michael and Calum raised an eye brown as coffee was set in front of Ashton. Luke disappeared upstairs coming down a short while later with a laundry basket on his hip going into the laundry room.

"So you got yourself a Susie home maker huh?" Michael teased raising an eye brow at Ashton.

"No we talked about it and he said he wanted to and if he didn't he would stop."

"So when is he moving in?" Calum asked seriously.

"What?"

"Well he is comfortable with you and the house. He's getting to know us today when is he moving in?"

"Well I don't know." He admitted.

They watched as Luke went to the living room and played an All Time Low cd quietly while folding laundry. He passed them again taking the clothes to Calum's room.

Calum shook his head at the curly haired boy placing his dishes in the sink and pushing in his seat.

"Better figure it out. He won't stay if something doesn't happen Ash. I don't know if you noticed but he blends in perfectly. We're just missing his stuff."

Ashton sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Calum's right dude. I like this Luke guy and not just because he makes bomb food. "

Ashton nodded looking down at his plate.

"Hey Luke!" Michael shouted waiting for a reply.

"Yeah Mikey?"

". . .Do you make pizza?"

"Yeah, I do."

 


End file.
